


Prologue(the damning of a savior)

by WizardSandwich



Series: In Space, There Are No Gods To Which You Pray [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: A really shitty au, Gen, i kidnapped his friend and killed will solace, nico deserves better than me, take Nico away from me I'm writing like three fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: Nico is approached by Mr. Cutter and he is anything if not cruel.





	Prologue(the damning of a savior)

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how to write this au but hey, here it is.

Nico is used to being used in ways that only demigods understand. He’s the means to an end, he’s a tool. He always has been. A tool for the gods, a tool for his father, a tool for Minos. And if you asked he’d tell you that he regrets the last one the most.

He’s also used to being left behind. His mother, his father, Bianca, Percy. The names start to swirl together and he can’t make sense of them anymore. Because sure he’s sixteen and young but Will Solace is dead and Jason Grace has been missing for months and being crumpled and used like a paper napkin isn’t new to him. Sometimes it seems like the only purpose he could have.

Being used isn’t new, but the blackmail, however, is.

Mr. Cutter comes to him in suit and a smug smile, like he’s already won. And Nico supposed that he already had. He knew all of Nico’s weak points and Nico doesn’t even know how.

Cutter knocks on the door of the small and crowded apartment that he’s been renting while he’s in town with a briefcase hanging at his side. Nico is wary and alarmed because this man seems like a monster in a human skin, but he isn’t, Nico would be able to tell. Despite his better judgement, Nico lets him in, opens the door to the impersonal apartment to him because everything that really matters besides Jason is tucked neatly into Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood.

Cutter enters with a feral sort of intention, he swaggers like he’s been doing this all of his life. With the list Nico gets later, he can only assume that it’s true that he has been. Cutter has the same kind of charisma that Minos did but sharper and hungrier, but his hunger is for something different. His hunger is that of experimentation. It’s the same hunger he sees when the Athena and Hephaestus kids get together to create, but it’s worse and feels like something out of a nightmare.

Cutter wants to send Nico into space and despite all of Nico’s rejections, Cutter has a final card.

He has Jason Grace and has had him for months. In that moment, Cutter seems almost worse than Tartarus and worse than Cupid and worse than both of them combined and Nico wants to run. But he can’t because Cutter has that blonde idiot known as Jason in his possession and all Nico really wants is for him to be freed.

So Cutter asks him again and Nico, head bowed and hands in his lap, accepts and Nico knows that Jason will never regret anything more. But he also knows that he’ll never go back on his decision to save Jason.


End file.
